onegleedirectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
Season 4: New Year, New Directions, the fourth season of One Glee Direction, is set to debuted in the Fall of 2014. Cast Seniors are bolded, graduates are italicized. Confirmed *Chace Crawford as Jace Layton (22/22) *''Hilary Duff as Kendall Moore (19/22)'' *David Franco as Jake Jones (16/22) *Ariana Grande as Elena Robinson (22/22) *Ellie Goulding as Sadie Day (21/22) *''Niall Horan as himself (22/22)'' *''Joe Jonas as Kris Stone (22/22)'' *Anna Kendrick as Kasey Howard (21/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (16/22) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (20/22) *''Liam Payne as himself (22/22)'' *''Debby Ryan as Willow Heart (22/22)'' *''Emma Stone as Penny Grude (22/22)'' *''Harry Styles as himself (22/22)'' *Taylor Swift as Mckenzie Louis (22/22) *'Nellie Veitenheimer as Maisey Green (22/22)' *Emma Watson as Audrey Geller (22/22) *'Michael Weisman as Stephen Brewer (22/22)' Recurring Cast *Jensen Ackles as Holden Grant (12/22) *Austin Butler as Jesse Hunter (21/22) *''Shane Harper as Connor Rich (3/22)'' *Vanessa Hudgens as Rose Wilde (20/22) *Nick Jonas as Jimmy Stone (18/22) *''Logan Lerman as Joey Croft (5/22)'' *Ross Lynch as Skye Gray (21/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (8/22) *''Callan McAuliffe as Ed Rutt (6/22)'' *Frank Ocean as Dominic Luther (15/22) *Ed Sheeran as Samuel Wood (21/22) *Ashley Tisdale as Lily Storm (18/22) Guest Stars *Eleanor Calder as herself (1/22) *Simon Cowell as himself (1/22) *Ellen Degeneres as Sally Valor (3/22) *''Kat Dennings as Jaden Tomas (1/22)'' *Perrie Edwards as herself (1/22) *James Franco as John Jones (8/22) *Mindy Kaling as Aditi Ali (14/22) *Lisa Kudrow as Linda Michaels (7/22) *Jennifer Lawrence as Maya Grace (4/22) *''Cher Lloyd as Gloria Clinton (1/22)'' *''Zayn Malik as himself (4/22)'' *''Molly C. Quinn as Gwen Barnes (1/22)'' *''Louis Tomlinson as himself'' (3/22) New Characters *Austin Butler, Vanessa Hudgens, Ross Lynch, Frank Ocean, and Ed Sheeran will be new recurring characters in the McKinley story arc. *Ashley Tisdale and Lisa Kudrow will be joining the L.A. portion of the show as possible new rivals for Willow and Aditi. Confirmed Departures *Zendaya Coleman as Tara Lacey (11/66) *Paul Higgins as himself (6/66) *''Alexander Ludwig as Timothy "T-Dog" Perks (26/66)'' *''Connor Maynard as Ricky Davis (44/66)'' McKinley Plotlines Glee Club: *Jesse Hunter (Austin Butler) *Jace Layton (Chace Crawford) *Elena Robinson (Ariana Grande) *Rose Wilde (Vanessa Hudgens) *Jimmy Stone (Nick Jonas) *Kasey Howard (Anna Kendrick) *Skye Gray (Ross Lynch) *Dominic Luther (Frank Ocean) *Samuel Wood (Ed Sheeran) *Mckenzie Louis (Taylor Swift) *Maisey Green (Nellie Veitenheimer) *Audrey Geller (Emma Watson) *Stephen Brewer (Michael Weisman) Others: *Ellen Degeneres (Sally Valor) *John Jones (James Franco) *Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) *Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays) *Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison) Los Angeles Plotlines *Holden Grant (Jensen Ackles) *Kendall Moore (Hilary Duff) *Jake Jones (David Franco) *Sadie Day (Ellie Goulding) *Niall Horan (Niall Horan) *Kris Stone (Joe Jonas) *Aditi Ali (Mindy Kaling) *Linda Michaels (Lisa Kudrow) *Maya Grace (Jennifer Lawrence) *Liam Payne (Liam Payne) *Willow Heart (Debby Ryan) *Penny Grude (Emma Stone) *Harry Styles (Harry Styles) *Lily Storm (Ashley Tisdale) Notes *PlatinumSoul is trying to arrange an entire reunion for the original Glee club, but is having trouble finding ways to explain some of the actors not returning. *Paul Higgins, Alex Ludwig, and Connor Maynard all confirmed that they were departing the show due to personal or work related reasons. Zendaya's character was reportedly written off the show. *Chace Crawford, David Franco, Ariana Grande, Ellie Goulding, Anna Kendrick, Taylor Swift, and Emma Watson were all promoted to star billing at the start of this season. *Shane Harper, Logan Lerman, and Callan McAuliffe were all demoted to Recurring after graduation. *Zayn Malik, Molly Quinn, and Louis Tomlinson have all been put under Guest Star billing.